Toyota SUPRA SZ-R '95
Gran Turismo 2 |manufacturer = Toyota |year = 1995 |drivetrain = |displacement = 2997 cc |length = 4520 mm |width = 1810 mm |height = 1275 mm |engine = 2JZ-GE |torque = 209.7 lb-ft |power = 213 BHP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Toyota SUPRA SZ-R '95 is a Road car produced by Toyota. It so far appeared only in the first two games of the Gran Turismo series, before being overshadowed by its 1997 equivalent. Colors There are six colors available for this vehicle: * Super White II * Silver Metallic * Black * Super Red IV * Dark Green Mica Metallic * Deep Teal MetallicOriginally named "Deep Teal Mica Metallic" in GT1 In-game description This description is taken from the original Gran Turismo: This second generation Supra has been transformed into Toyota's purest sport car, with an animal-like bulky sports car styling. There are two engine types. One is a 3.0 liter inline 6-cylinder DOHC with a two-way turbo that generates 276 BHP and 318.2 lb ft. The other is an NA version of the same engine generating 221 BHP and 209.7 lb ft. Additionally, in order to get the best driving performance the chassis was made both lighter and more rigid, resulting in the ideal set-up for a front-engine rear-wheel drive. Both models are very easily controlled, despite the fact that their enormous output is only harnessed through the rear wheels. Considering the fairly high standards of its basic driving capabilities, anyone who can bring the best out of its performance will be really travelling. A bit of fine tuning would create astonishing potential. Acquisition GT1 This car can be purchased at the Toyota Used Cars Dealership for around 17,000-23,000 Credits. GT2 This car can be purchased at the Toyota Used Cars Dealership for around 14,000-19,000 Credits. It should be noted that in the PAL and NTSC versions of the game this car is erroneously referred as Toyota Supra '96, while in the NTSC-J version of the game, this car is correctly referred as Toyota SUPRA SZ-R '95. Pictures -R-Toyota_SUPRA_SZ-R_'95 (GT1).jpg|A Toyota SUPRA SZ-R '95 with racing modifications applied in the original Gran Turismo. It appears to resemble the #57, driven by Masanori Sekiya, Hidetoshi Mitsusada, and Masami Kageyama, who participated in the 1996 24 Hours of Le Mans. Not coincidentally, the livery of this car resembles the Toyota Denso Sard Supra from the JGTC, because both cars are actually related to SARD, who is the team that entered the car in the 1996 24 Hours of Le Mans. -R-Toyota_SUPRA_SZ-R_'95_(GT2).jpg|A Toyota SUPRA SZ-R '95 with racing modifications applied in Gran Turismo 2. In this game, this car has a more generic livery and also a different appearance when the racing modifications are applied, probably due to the presence of another SARD related Toyota Supra in the game. File:TSPRNP--.jpg|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 1 File:Tsprnl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the NTSC-J version of Gran Turismo 2 File:Tsprnp--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the international versions of Gran Turismo 2, note the absence of the "SZ-R" badging Notes Category:GT1 Cars Category:GT2 Cars Category:Toyota Cars Category:1990s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars